Boys in Dresses
by Accio Abarero
Summary: Oh but it was worth it. A good, old fashioned prank on Gellert's great aunt was just what Albus needed to get his blood pumping like this. Though perhaps, it was Gellert's fine figure in a dress that was making his heart race that way... AlbusGellert


Author's Notes: Written for a friend for Christmas.

----------------------------------------

Boys in Dresses

--------------------------------------

They were laughing. Laughing and running and tripping on their skirts and petticoats. How ridiculous they must look, Albus thought, two boys in dresses running out of Bathilda's house. Oh but it was worth it. A good, old-fashioned prank on Gellert's great-aunt was just what Albus needed to get his blood pumping like this. Though perhaps, it was Gellert's fine figure in a dress that was making his heart race that way...

------------------

It began as a joke amongst the two of them. Gellert had started it, after a particularly boring dinner listening to Bathilda tell stories of her childhood. He'd remarked, much to Albus's amusement, that what his great-aunt needed was a dose of her own medicine.

"I mean really, if she had to listen to someone drone on half as much as she does she'd want to aim a killing curse at her own head as well," the blonde lamented as he laid out in the grass next to his friend.

"I suppose that's the folly of age for some, they constantly tell and retell their memories in hopes they can remember them. Quite bothersome, if you ask me. Just invest in a pensieve and be done with it," Albus said from beside him.

"Or at least sit around with other old bags and babble on with them."

Albus laughed, "I'd wager it would be right ironic if some old relative of hers showed up and started reciting their life history."

Gellert sat bolt upright at that, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Albus knew that look, and secretly cherished it. That look meant Gellert had an idea, and if there was one thing about Gellert he loved more than his blue eyes, wild gold hair and lean body, it was Gellert's delightfully intellectual mind.

"Got something?" He queried.

"Albus, would you mind terribly if we put off our look into Fiendfyre a bit and instead looked into a fast-brew sort of Polyjuice Potion?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit. In fact, a quicker brewing time for that potion might just be something we could use blood magic for."

And so the two great minds worked out a manner of Polyjuice that took only a few days time, if done with the right amount of blood magic and a few dabbles into some darker spells. Gellert even surprised Albus with a trick he used to conjure up a false full moon in order to collect the ingredients with specific collection times. Once the potion was ready, Albus went and got the attire they'd need while Gellert made a hasty visit to some older relatives to collect a hair or two.

And so the two arrived at Bathilda's door, dolled up in the finest dresses and petticoats of the day. Bathilda was thrilled to see her two sisters come for a visit and invited them into the sitting room for a cup of tea. Gellert, who made a right fine version of his great-aunt Gertrude, prattled on for quite sometime without letting Bathilda get a word in.

Finally it became apparent to the two boys that Bathilda was enjoying this; and rather than let their whole prank go to waste, the two purposely waited until the potion started to wear off.

Oh the way Bathilda had yelled at them as they ran out the front door holding up their dresses! Albus would never cease to remember that fondly. Both of them ran and ran, laughing as if it was the most humorous thing in the world. As they turned a corner near the graveyard, Albus tripped forward on the hem of his dress and took Gellert down with him.

Panting heavily from the run, Albus looked down at the boy beneath him and couldn't help but stare. Gellert captivated him in a way no magic ever had, and seeing him this close was enough to make his heart race even faster.

"Albus," Gellert began, a roguish smile creeping onto his lips, "I dare say, is that your wand in your pocket?"

His face went redder than his auburn hair and he cursed his weak boyish tendencies. Quickly trying to think up some excuse to give, Albus froze as he felt soft fingers on his cheek.

"So you do have a weakness," he mused, "One I'm all too eager to take advantage of, my dear Albus."

"Gellert, I..."

"Hush," he murmured; his voice low and husky. Gellert quickly closed the space between them, possessively claiming Albus's lips as his hand reached up to tangle in his long hair.

Albus sighed into the kiss; having dreamed of this, of him, ever since he first laid eyes on Gellert Grindelwald. And here he was, laying atop him and being snogged within an inch of his life. Hands, unfamiliar with the workings of fancy dresses, were thankful that Gellert had chosen so low cut a gown. Fingertips ran across his skin absently, as Gellert continued to snog him fiercely.

Several minutes had passed before they parted; panting, for a different reason now than running away, and grinning stupidly at each other.

Albus noticed a twinkle in Gellert's blue eyes as the other boy's grin turned sly.

"I do hope, after all that, that you're not just turned on by the thought of me in a dress."

Returning Gellert's smile with a sly one of his own, Albus chuckled.

"Oh, there's no worries there. I must admit, good friend, I'd much rather you without any clothes at all."

The two laughed, stumbling to their feet as Albus cursed ("Bloody petticoats!") and Gellert swore ("Verdammt, I am never wearing a dress again!") about the troubles with such attire. It did, however, make the idea of getting out of the dresses, all the more an appealing idea.


End file.
